ben_10_theoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Alien X
Alien X is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien from the Forge of Creation and Zvezda. Appearance Alien X is a humanoid alien whose entire body is solid black (excluding his hands, which are white). He has tiny white star-like spots all over his body, giving him the appearance of a starry sky. His eyes are green and pupiless, and his forehead bears three horns. Later in the series it is implied that the starry form isn't simply aesthetic but that Alien X and by extension all Celestialsapiens are or contain their own pocket universes as Paradox was able to travel inside Alien X and speak to him before reversing the transformation. In Omniverse, Alien X is largely the same as before, but with a more "heroic" appearance. His chin is now bigger, his body is more muscular, his horns are smaller, and the stars on his body are brighter than before. Alien X wears the Original Omnitrix/Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers *Alien X is omnipotent, being able to warp reality, time, and space with ease and at any level he wishes. Even his thoughts can become real. *Alien X can create time waves to reverse events, as seen in X = Ben + 2. *Alien X can create an entire universe at will, as seen in So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies. *As shown in Universe vs. Tennyson, Alien X can self-duplicate and create galaxies to suck in other beings. He is also capable of high speed travel, superhuman strength, and the ability to grow to a gigantic size. He appears to be skilled at hand-to-hand combat. *Alien X possesses telekinesis, as shown in Weapon XI: Part 1 and is capable of deflecting attacks. Weaknesses *In order for Alien X to perform any action, including simple movement and transforming back, at least two of his personalities must agree to do so. This has proven to be a major weakness, as Serena and Bellicus weren't interested in dealing with present affairs and wanted to finish past ones that weren't possible to deal with without Ben. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, the said weakness was referenced by Professor Paradox, where he revealed that there is an alternate timeline where Albedo transformed into Negative Alien X and was stuck motionless for nearly a year. *Alien X is vulnerable to having his powers absorbed, as Ben and Azmuth have implied that Darkstar and Osmosians can absorb his omnipotent powers. *Other Celestialsapiens can harm Alien X, as shown in Universe vs. Tennyson. *According to Derrick J.Wyatt, even Alien X can't survive on Anur Vladias. Theories *Alien X was first theorized about in The Science of the Omnitrix when it was theorized that, ironically, he would be the safest of any transformation to turn into without harming the physical being of the user. *Alien X will appear in Who is Truly Ben's Most Powerful Alien?. *If Alien X-iverse is written, Alien X will make an appearance. *If Why An Ultimate Alien X Would Destroy Everything is written, Alien X will make an appearance. *If Where Did Alien X's DNA Come From? is written, Alien X will make an appearance. *If How Dangerous is Anur Vladias? is written, Alien X will make an appearance. Appearances *''The Science of the Omnitrix'' (Debut) *''Who is Truly Ben's Most Powerful Alien?'' *''Why An Ultimate Alien X Would Destroy Everything'' (Undecided) *''Where Did Alien X's DNA Come From?'' (Undecided) *''How Dangerous is Anur Vladias?'' (Undecided) Category:Omnitrix Aliens